Un día muy especial
by Apheront
Summary: Quiero demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí y que sin importar en que parte del mundo estemos. Jamás te dejaré de amar


Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde la experiencia de Blu en la selva al igual que del viaje de los guacamayos azules, en el cual, aunque fue una buena experiencia para Blu, claramente no pudo evitar quejarse de una y mil cosas, nada fuera de lo común para él y su familia.

Como siempre Blu era el último de la familia en despertar, así que ya no era una sorpresa para él no encontrar a nadie en el nido, por lo que aprovechó para revisar un pequeño secreto que tenía. Blu se levantó y voló fuera del nido, hacia arriba del mismo, en un pequeño hueco, tenía lo que parecía ser una caja con algunas de sus pertenencias cuando vivía con Linda, entre ellas estaba su cangurera y su GPS, los tenía ocultos debido a que le prometió a Perla intentar ser un poco más "Salvaje" y bueno, Blu lo intentaba, pero claro, de vez en cuando, tenía que estar cerca de la civilización. Entre sus cosas, había un calendario de bolsillo con algunos días tachados, al parecer Blu se tomaba la molestia de revisarlo cada día, y eso daría sus frutos, pues al revisarlo el día de hoy se llevó una gran y muy grata sorpresa. Ese mismo día hace un par de años fue su primer encuentro con Perla, y aunque ya había pasado ese día unas cuantas veces sin hacer nada muy especial, el guacamayo azul decidió que esta vez no iba a dejar esa fecha así como así.

Perla estaba con los niños enseñándoles a cómo encontrar su comida y de paso ella buscaba algo para ella y Blu, el día era perfecto, todo marchaba bien, después de haber los niños desayunado Tiago fue divertirse como siempre con otros polluelos de la tribu, Carla regresó al nido pues ahora que Nico y Pedro no estaban, para ella era un poco aburrido estar afuera, Perla y Bia volaron un rato antes de seguir a Carla al nido, con la intención de llegar a despertar a Blu, suponiendo que aun estuviera dormido, pero no fue necesario pues lo encontró a medio camino, y según parecía tenía prisa, lo cual fue ligeramente desconcertante para Perla.

-Oh, hola Blu, justo íbamos a buscarte- Dijo Perla deteniéndose junto con Bia.

-Oh, bueno, aquí estoy, ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó Blu algo apresurado.

-Bueno, no, solo iba a llevarte el desayuno- Dijo Perla algo confundida y dándole a Blu las bayas que llevaba en las patas, las cuales Blu comió rápidamente.

-Gracias amor- Dijo Blu besando a Perla en la mejilla -Nos vemos más tarde- Terminó diciendo Blu mientras se iba volando dejando a Perla y a Bia.

-Papá está muy raro hoy- Dijo Bia mirando a Perla.

-Bueno, está más raro de lo normal- Dijo Perla devolviéndole la mirada a Bia -No debe pasar nada, seguro olvido algún compromiso- Dijo perla para luego seguir su camino hacia el nido.

Blu iba camino a la selva, en busca de fruta, nueces o cualquier tipo de comida que encontrara, comida y algunas flores con colores llamativos, iba juntando todo sobre una roca, al terminar fue donde su cosecha a ver que había juntado.

-A ver, fruta, nueces de Brasil, y las mejores flores que encontré, sí, es perfecto para ella- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente quería sorprender a Perla esa noche, pero una de las dudas que tenía era cómo llevar todo eso al nido sin que Perla se enterase y más importante aún, como mantenerla fuera del nido hasta el anochecer, pues aunque Perla no se la pasaba en el nido todo el día, de cuando en cuando regresaba para dejar comida o para descansar un poco. Blu se quedó pensando en cómo mantenerla ocupada lo suficiente, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Tiago que había llegado donde Blu mientras jugaba con otros polluelos.

-Tiago ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Blu.

-Hola Pa, me estoy escondiendo de los demás- Dijo Tiago para luego distraerse con el pequeño montón de cosas que había juntado Blu.

-¿Qué estás haciendo papá?- Preguntó Tiago al analizar bien que había en dicho montón.

-Bueno estaba juntando algunas cosas para…- En ese momento a Blu le llegó una idea.

-Tiago, podrías ir a buscar a tus hermanas- Dijo Blu mirando a Tiago quien tenía sus dudas.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Tiago.

-Necesito que los 3 me ayuden con algo, les diré con qué en cuanto vengan los 3 ¿Está bien?- Dijo Blu a lo que Tiago asintió para luego emprender el vuelo, pero Blu lo detuvo.

-Solo una cosa más, que tu madre no se entere ¿Bien?- Dijo Blu por último, lo cual dejó a Tiago con varias dudas, pero solo se limito a asentir para luego ir por Bia y Carla quienes estaban en el nido, junto con Perla, al llegar, Tiago fue primero con Bia, pues fue la primera que vio al llegar al nido, le contó lo ocurrido con Blu, y luego llamaron a Carla, quien al principio se negó, pero al final lograron convencerla diciéndole que sería más divertido que quedarse en el nido todo el día, aunque ni Bia ni Tiago sabían de qué iba todo aun, todo iba bien, pero al salir del nido Perla los detuvo.

-¿A dónde van los 3?- Preguntó Perla al ver a los 3 niños saliendo del nido, a lo cual Bia estaba a punto de contarle, pero Tiago la detuvo.

-Vamos a jugar- Dijo Tiago poniéndose frente a Bia, al escuchar esto Perla sintió cierta alegría de que por fin Carla saliera del nido.

-Bien, pero no se alejen demasiado ni se adentren mucho en la selva- Claro mamá dijo Tiago para luego irse junto con Bia y Carla, en el camino Tiago explicó que Blu le había dicho que Perla no debía de enterarse, lo cual también levanto sospechas en Bia y en Carla. Al llegar al lugar, Blu les indicó que se acercaran.

-Bien, supongo que se estarán preguntando para que los mande llamar- Dijo Blu sonriendo, a lo cual los 3 niños solo asintieron.

-Bien, este mismo día hace un par de años conocí a su madre, y tengo la intención de que este día sea especial en esta ocasión- Dijo Blu sonriendo, al escuchar esto Bia se emocionó por el asunto.

-Y ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Bia bastante entusiasmada.

-Bueno, mi idea es darle una gran noche, aun me falta pulir algunos detalles, pero por ahora necesito que los 3 me ayuden a mantener a Perla fuera del nido hasta la noche, ¿Pueden ayudarme?- Terminó preguntando Blu. Bia, Tiago y Carla se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Blu.

-Claro que te ayudo papá- Dijo Tiago sonriendo y con un tono de determinación.

-Me parece muy tierno lo que haces por mamá, claro que te ayudaré- Dijo Bia dando un paso adelante.

-Está bien, supongo que será divertido-Terminó por decir Carla.

Los cuatro guacamayos se quedaron hablando durante un rato más para luego ir volando de regreso al nido, entre los 4 llevaron todo lo que Blu había encontrado. Al llegar al nido, lo primero que hicieron fue ver si Perla aun estaba en el nido, para su suerte había salido hace algunos minutos, así que aprovecharon para meter todo.

-Muchas gracias niños, ahora ¿Ya saben qué hacer?- Preguntó Blu mirando a los 3 polluelos frente a él.

-Mantener a mamá fuera del nido- Dijeron los 3 para luego salir volando a buscar a Perla, Blu por otra parte se quedó en el nido para preparar todo, empezó por colocar las flores en las paredes del nido para después abrir las nueces de Brasil y colocar las frutas en una forma podría decirse artística. Mientras Blu arreglaba el nido Bia, Tiago y Carla se habían separado para buscar a Perla, la idea era que el primero que la encontrara la entretuviera lo más que pudiera y así sucesivamente. El primero en encontrarla fue Tiago quien al verla, rápidamente fue donde ella.

-Mamá, mamá- Dijo Tiago algo acelerado.

-¿Qué pasa Tiago?- Preguntó Perla haciendo que Tiago se calmara.

-¿Podrías mostrarme otra vez cómo recolectar comida en la selva?- Preguntó Tiago con entusiasmo, a lo que Perla no pudo decir que no al ver su cara.

-Está bien, vamos- Dijo Perla llevándose a Tiago hacia la selva, Tiago esperaba mantenerla ocupada por un largo rato.

Por otro lado, Blu ya había terminado de decorar el nido.

-Todo listo- Pensó él, pero en ese momento, otro problema le pasó por la cabeza, ¿Sería solo una cena a la luz de la luna? ¿Solo eso sin más ni más? Blu quería que la ocasión fuera realmente especial, por lo que por un momento le cruzó por la mente la descabellada idea de hacerle una canción a Perla, idea que hubiera llevado a cabo de no ser porque no tenía las mismas habilidades tanto de ritmo ni de canto que tenían Nico y Pedro.

-Ahora es cuando me vendría bien su ayuda- Se dijo Blu a sí mismo mientras pensaba en cómo resolver ese problema. Aunque muy pronto eso ya no sería necesario, pues casualmente Nico y Pedro estaban por llegar al Amazonas, pues le prometieron a Perla regresar en cuanto pudieran, aunque claro el problema ya se había resuelto y Blu ya estaba bien y a salvo, parecía que ese día, todo estaba a favor de Blu y Nico y Pedro estaban solo a unos minutos de llegar, aunque Blu aún no lo sabía.

Por otro lado. Perla y Tiago estaban regresando de la selva, y aunque para Perla había sido una experiencia muy agradable el haber pasado ese momento Madre e hijo, Tiago estaba algo preocupado por lo que pasaría después, no sabía de qué otra manera mantenerla ocupada, para su suerte Bia y Carla los estaban esperando sobre una rama en la cual Perla y Tiago aterrizaron al verlos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí niñas?- Preguntó Perla al ver a Bia y a Carla en aquella rama.

-Te estaba buscando y Carla me hacía compañía- Dijo Bia acercándose a Perla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, ¿Que necesitabas?- Preguntó Perla con un tono dulce.

-Bueno, tenía dudas con algunas plantas y bayas, y quería saber si me podrías ayudar- Dijo Bia sonriente.

Perla se quedó pensando por un momento, tenía planes de regresar al nido a buscar a Blu, pero al final no se pudo negar a Bia.

-Está bien, vamos- Dijo Perla para luego irse con Bia, habiéndose ido, Carla y Tiago se quedaron en la rama pensando en que hacer a continuación.

-Deberíamos decirle a papá que no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más la podremos mantener ocupada- Dijo Tiago mirando a Carla.

-Eso sería lo mejor- Dijo Carla para luego irse volando de regreso al nido a buscar a Blu, aunque se detuvieron a medio camino, pues se toparon a Nico y a Pedro quienes acababan de llegar a la tribu.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Carla al verlos.

-Que tal niños, oigan ¿Cómo está su padre?- Preguntó Nico un poco preocupado.

-El está bien, hace algunas semanas que todo se arregló- Explicó Carla, a lo que Nico y Pedro sonrieron.

-Bien, entonces hay que ir a verlo- Dijo Pedro a Nico quien asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a Carla.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Nico.

-Está en el nido- Dijo Carla para luego reanudar el camino hacia el nido acompañados de Nico y Pedro.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Rafael?- Preguntó Tiago con curiosidad.

-Oh, nuestro amigo de plumas negras dijo que vendría uno o dos días más tarde- Dijo Pedro.

-Sí, al parecer surgió un pequeño problema con Eva- Dijo Nico mirando a Tiago.

Mientras tanto Blu estaba en el nido, caminando de un lado al otro pensando en cómo componer una canción para Perla.

-A ver… ¿Qué rima con nauseas?- Dijo Blu, para luego ser interrumpido por Nico.

-Amigo, no sé si sea el caso pero nauseas no se usa en una canción- Dijo Nico saludando a Blu quien se alegró infinitamente al verlos.

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Blu acercándose a saludarlos.

-Oye, parece que estas bien- Dijo Pedro mirando a Blu.

-¿Eh? Oh sí, ese incidente de la selva, hehe, sí que fue intenso- Dijo Blu frotándose el cuello con un ala.

-Bien, me alegra que estés bien hermano- Terminó diciendo Nico.

-Y a mí me alegra que estén aquí- Dijo Blu.

La mirada de Nico se desvió un momento al ver las decoraciones del nido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Algún tipo de fiesta?- Preguntó Nico mirando a Blu.

-Bueno, es más una cena que una fiesta- Dijo Blu dándose la vuelta para ver cómo había quedado el nido.

-¿Y qué se celebra?- Preguntó Pedro acercándose a Blu.

-¿Cómo supiste que es una celebración?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Oye, uno no decora así cualquier lugar solo porque sí- Dijo Nico poniéndose frente a Blu.

-Entonces ¿De qué se trata?- Terminó preguntando Pedro.

-Bueno, este mismo día hace unos años conocí a Perla y… Aunque en años anteriores no había hecho nada especial, quería que esta vez fuera diferente, considerando que encontramos a nuestra especie y eso- Explicó Blu.

-Hermano eso es excelente, si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar solo dilo- Dijo Nico entusiasmado, a lo que Blu sonrió.

-De hecho, sí hay algo en lo que podrían ayudarme- Dijo Blu acercándose a Nico y a Pedro. Les estaba diciendo algunas cosas en voz baja, a lo que Carla y Tiago solo se quedaron con la duda.

-¿Está bien?- Dijo por fin Blu separándose de Nico y Pedro.

-Entendido y anotado- Dijo Nico para luego salir del nido junto con Pedro.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- Preguntó Carla algo intrigada.

-Lo verán en la noche- Dijo Blu acercándose a Tiago y a Carla.

-Ahora vayan a buscar a su madre- Dijo Blu llevando a ambos hacia afuera del nido, Blu solo vio cómo se alejaban –Ahora sí tengo todo listo… Perla, espero que te guste- Dijo Blu a sí mismo para luego salir volando del nido, al salir Blu se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan temprano, a juzgar por la posición del sol en esos momentos se podría decir que era un poco más tarde de medio día, lo cual favorecía de cierta manera a Blu pues entre más rápido se hiciera de noche mejor. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta un ligero improvisto.

Blu estaba volando rumbo al estanque pues quería asearse antes de la noche, pero en el camino se topó con Perla y Bia que regresaban de la selva.

-Gracias por tu ayuda mamá- Dijo Bia sonriente.

-Cuando quieras, pero ahora quisiera regresar al nido a ver si encuentro a Blu, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con él- Dijo Perla con la mirada perdida en el cielo, al escuchar esto Bia sintió un ligero pánico pues ya no sabía qué hacer para mantener a Perla ocupada, por suerte para ella y un tanto mala para Blu. Bia vio como se acercaba.

-Mira mamá, ahí viene- Dijo Bia apuntando hacia la dirección en la que iba Blu. Perla volteó e inmediatamente después de ver a Blu se acercó a él.

-Hola Blu, había algo de lo que quería hablarte…- Dijo Perla un poco confundida al ver la reacción de Blu quien no esperaba encontrarse con Perla.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno... Ahora no puedo… Tengo que… Hacer algo urgente y… Am… Bueno, nos vemos en el nido en la noche ¿Está bien? Ahí me lo puedes decir todo… Adiós- Dijo Blu para luego irse volando del lugar dejando a Perla muy confundida.

-Está bien… Te veré en el nido- Dijo Perla algo decaída.

-¿Estás bien mamá?- Preguntó Bia al notar el cambio de ánimo de Perla.

-Sí… Yo… Bia podrías regresar al nido, yo iré con tía Mimi un momento ¿Está bien?- Dijo Perla con de forma dulce pero a la vez triste a lo cual Bia solo se limito a asentir y a ir de regreso al nido.

En el camino de regreso Bia estaba algo preocupada por Perla, pero esa preocupación se disipó al encontrar a Carla y a Tiago.

-¿Has visto a mamá?- Preguntó Tiago.

-Sí, dijo que iría con tía Mimi así que creo que estará algo ocupada hasta la noche, que por cierto no falta mucho- Dijo Bia más alegre.

-Bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Carla.

-Bien, supongo que podríamos esperar en el nido hasta que papá regrese- Terminó diciendo Bia para luego reanudar el vuelo hacia el nido esta vez acompañada por Carla y Tiago.

Mientras tanto Blu ya había terminado de asearse.

-Bien, ya estoy listo y ya casi es hora- Dijo Blu mirando el cielo –Será mejor darme prisa- Dijo Blu para luego emprender el vuelo camino al nido.

Perla por otra parte no estaba exactamente de bueno humor, ya estaba por llegar con tía Mimi y aún se le podía ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Hola Perla- Saludo tía Mimi al ver llegar a Perla.

-Hola se limitó a decir Perla con un tono inusual en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Mimi algo preocupada por ver a Perla así.

-De hecho sí…- Dijo Perla con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa querida?- Dijo Mimi acercándose a Perla.

-Es solo que… Bueno, este mismo día hace ya un par de años fue el día que conocí a Blu pero… Parece que solo yo lo recuerdo… Pues Blu nunca hace mención de eso… Y no lo sé… Tenía la esperanza de que esta vez fuera diferente pero… Parece que todo el día ha estado evitándome… ¿Será acaso que no le importa?- Terminó de explicar Perla a Mimi con el mismo tono.

-Hay querida…-Dijo Mimi abrazando a Perla con un ala –Solo porque no lo recuerde no quiere decir que no le importe… Y quien sabe, seguro hay una buena razón por la que hoy no te ha prestado mucha atención, tu lo conoces más que yo, por lo tanto tú sabes cómo es, por eso te pregunto ¿No crees que si se lo dijeras haría este día más especial?- Termino de decir Mimi a lo cual Perla sonrió aun algo decaída.

-Gracias tía…- Dijo Perla abrazando a Mimi.

-Cuando quieras- Dijo Mimi para después separarse de Perla quien se despidió para luego regresar al nido, a ese punto por fin se había hecho de noche, Perla iba camino al nido pensando en si decirle o no a Blu lo especial que era ese día, lo que ella no sabía era la sorpresa que le esperaba al llegar al nido.

Al llegar al nido todo estaba oscuro y callado, Perla supuso que ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero al entrar al nido, escuchó un ruido para luego ver cómo un par de ramas se encendían con fuego dejando ver el lugar con las decoraciones que había hecho Blu quien estaba frente a ella.

-¿Blu?... Q… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Perla algo confundida.

-Sé que te prometí ser más salvaje pero… No encontraba la manera de mantener este lugar iluminado a esta hora dijo Blu pasándose un ala por el cuello algo apenado. –Y bueno, respecto al significado de todo esto… Feliz aniversario Perla…- Dijo Blu mirando a Perla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hay Blu…- Dijo Perla para luego correr a abrazar a Blu con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Blu correspondió el abrazo.

-Creí que… Creí que no te importaba…- Dijo Perla sin separarse de Blu.

-¿Cómo no me va a importar? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y… después de todo… Estamos encadenados ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Blu mirando a Perla a los ojos quien repentinamente lo besó. Entre las ramas dentro del nido se encontraban Bia, Carla y Tiago quienes sonreían y festejaban al ver lo bien que terminaron las cosas.

Blu rompió el beso para luego abrazar a Perla más fuerte.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Blu en un tono tierno.

-Algo, sí…- Dijo Perla secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-Que bien, porque los niños me ayudaron a traer esto- Dijo Blu señalando la comida que había en el nido.

-Gracias Blu…- Dijo Perla.

-Aun hay más- Dijo Blu sonriendo.

En ese momento Perla escuchó una canción familiar que comenzaba con silbidos, era la misma canción que Nico había cantado cuando estaban en el tranvía en Río.

-Blu… No tenías que…- Iba a decir Perla pero Blu la interrumpió.

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo… Te amo demasiado… Y quería compensar todos los años que no hice nada especial por ti…- Terminó diciendo Blu algo apenado.

-Blu… Esto lo compensa todo y más- Dijo Perla para luego besar a Blu para después bailar con la canción que Nico estaba cantando, el momento tuvo tal sentimiento que ambos se olvidaron de la comida, en ese momento solo para Blu solo existía Perla y para Perla solo existía Blu, el amor que sentían uno por el otro era enorme.

Pasó el tiempo, Nico y Pedro se habían ido y los niños ya estaban dormidos, solo quedaban Blu y Perla abrazados viendo el cielo nocturno desde su nido.

-Blu…- Dijo Perla acurrucada en el pecho de Blu.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Blu sonriente.

-¿Me amas?- Preguntó Perla tiernamente.

-Más que nada en el mundo…- Dijo Blu, a lo que Perla lo miró a los ojos por una última vez, para luego besar su mejilla y quedarse dormida junto a él. Blu sonrió al verla para luego posar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Este fue un día muy especial…- Susurró Blu para luego quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer One-Shot y es algo así como una pequeña continuación de mi historia**

**Aprendiendo a encajar, espero les haya gustado, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias**


End file.
